Finchel Redone
by drewsmarie
Summary: My Version of Finchel! includes other glee club members. but mostly Finchel and Pucktana. previously named The Better Finchel
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Heyy it's my first Fanfic so plz be nice…**

* * *

><p>"Finn I have to tell you something" Rachel said as she stopped in the middle of a make out session with him.<p>

"What is it Rach" Finn asked wondering why she stopped their heated make out session.

"Umm I didn't have sex with Jesse"

Finn was stunned. Rachel just told him that she didn't have sex with Jesse St. Jackass! What was he supposed to do? Should he tell her about Santana?

"Finn?" Rachel asked getting worried.

Finn didn't realize he was quite for so long.

"Rach I need to tell you something. And please don't get mad"

Now Rachel was worried.

"Rachel I slept with Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! What will Rach do? Remember to review!<strong>


	2. The Aftermath

_Flashback: "Rachel, I slept with Santana."_

Rachel couldn't breath.

Those 4 **(A/n without Rachel)** words kept echoing in her head.

The love of her life just told her that he slept with WMHS biggest slut.

And she couldn't breath.

"Rach?" Finn asked scared as hell.

"What?" Rachel said as if nothing happened.

"I'm so sorry." Finn said pleading, and praying she wouldn't break up with him.

Rachel had to think about what to say next. She loved Finn, and she really didn't want to hurt him. But she also wanted to tell him how she felt about everything.

In the time Rachel was thinking, Finn was worried. And I mean very worried.

Then finally she said "Finn I love you. And thank you for telling me the truth. It will take me some time to get used to the fact that I won't be you first, but I will eventually get over it. I'm not mad at you for sleeping with her, I'm mad at her for taking advantage of you."

Finn was as happy as can be. But he had to tell her the most important thing.

"Rach I love you too. And I swear to god that Santana meant nothing! And that no matter what, it will never happen again"

All Rachel could say next was "It better not happen again! Because then you would be cheating on me because we will be together forever!"

And that's when their make out session got even hotter.

Little did Finn know what Rachel was going to do to Santana the next day at school.


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did then Finchel would have never broken up!**

Rachel was scared. I mean really scared. She was about to stand up to Santana Lopez. And Finn's mom and Kurt's dad were getting married!

As she walked into school she didn't go to her locker. She went straight to Santana's.

"What do you want man-hands?" Santana asked closing her locker, and as always looking down on Rachel.

Without saying a word Rachel did something she has never done before.

She bitch-slapped Santana Lopez, and walked away. But before she could get far away Santana was on her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE?" Santana yelled at Rachel pushing her against a locker.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Rachel yelled back using all her strength to get Santana of off her and push her into another locker.

Then the crowd started forming.

Finn, Mr. Schue, Puck, and Sam were all in the first row not knowing what to do.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER!" Santana yelled at the girl who she was throwing against lockers.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CARED, ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS USING HIM FOR POPULARITY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT NOBODY LIKES YOU. AND PEOPLE ONLY USE YOU WHEN THEY GET LONELY!" Rachel yelled getting pissed of.

And that's when Santana started punching. And the boys stepped in.

Puck and Sam Grabbing Santana, and Finn grabbing Rachel and making sure she was ok.

All Mr. Schue could say was "Everyone to the choir room."

**What will happen next?**


	4. Changing for the better Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Once they all got in the choir room Mr. Schue went crazy. (sorta)

"What was that all about?" Mr. Schue asked.

Finn was still making sure Rachel was alright, and Puck was holding Santana back just in case.

"She bitch slapped me!" Santana cried.

"Rachel is that true?" Mr. Schue asked again.

Rachel just stated the truth, "Yeah", was all she said.

Again Mr. Schue asked "Why?"

And that's when Rachel started bawling. All Finn could do was hug her, but she was still sobbing as loud as ever.

After about a minute or so of bawling she said "That Bitch slept with Finn."

And that's when Santana saw it. How she made her feel. She saw everything Rachel has been through and all the times she has hurt her.

Santana didn't know what to say. So after thinking about it for a little she said "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt anybody. Its just that Coach told me to start going out with someone younger then me, and if I didn't I wouldn't be head Cheerio. And I didn't want anything standing in my way."

Rachel still crying into Finn's arms said, "Have you ever noticed that whatever you do, you always hurt someone in the process?"

Santana had to think about that for a while. And everything came back to her. When she was sexting Puck when he was babysitting with Quinn, to telling Artie that Brittany only slept with him to win the duet competition. She felt horrible. And that's when it came to her. The only thing she could do.

"Rachel would you ever consider forgiving me, and us trying to be friends?" Santana asked.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Including Rachel.

**So how's it going? I need some ideas… should I make this story in the episode order, or come up with my own ideas? I need help. Please review and tell me! Thanks!**


	5. Changing for the Better part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_Flashback: "Rachel would you ever consider forgiving me, and us trying to be friends?" Santana asked._

_Everyone in the room was shocked. Including Rachel_

Everything in the room froze. Four people just heard Santana Lopez ask Rachel Berry to be friends. I mean really?

Then everyone was staring at Rachel, waiting for a response.

Rachel started thinking. With Christmas break coming up, she and Santana might actually bond.

The room was still quiet. Then all of a sudden Rachel said "Sure why not. But under one condition."

"What is it Rachel?" Santana asked kinda scared.

"You have to promise that if I ever piss you of, or you get tired of me, that you will never become that bitch that you have been for the past couple of years."

All eyes went to Santana. This was a big step for her. And if she broke a promise with Rachel Berry, she will pay. No matter how small Rachel was.

Then finally after what seemed like hours, but was only about half a minute, Santana said "Yea Rach, whatever you say."

Then the last bell of the day rang, signaling Glee Club rehearsal. Since they were already in the Choir room they didn't need to worry much.

Then all the students started pouring in.


	6. Standing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

When everyone was entering the choir room they saw something different. Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap. Normal. Rachel looked like she was crying. Again normal.

But then they saw it. Santana was trying to comfort Rachel! And that's when Quinn went into her usual I Hate Rachel routine.

"Hey San, Hey Man-hands, what'd ya do this time?" Quinn asked being as bitchy as ever.

"Quinn leave her alone!" shouted both Finn and Santana at the same time.

"What the hell Satan? You're standing up for Rupual now?" Quinn asked.

And that's what set Rachel of. "Quinn why don't you just leave her alone. I'm used to you making fun of me, and hating me because I stole your "man"", making air quotes with her fingers, "but you have to stop being such a bitch to whoever you don't like! I know you hate the fact that I have friends, or that there are people that like me, but if you haven't noticed, you are the one with no friends, and that no one likes you! So back the hell of off me and my friends! And even if you had Finn, no matter what people would still not like you. Nothing you can do will make you have any real friends."

And with that Rachel sat back down on Finn's lap.

But before anything else could happen the room was filled with claps.

Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing this was going to be much more after school.


	7. Here's some payback

**Im so sorry I haven't been posting. Ive been so busy this summer, and I just completely forgot about fanfiction, so I'll try to update every week or so starting now. **

Mr. Schue was walking down the hall when he heard Rachel screaming. All he could think about it was that something happened with Finn again, but that wasn't it at all. When he finally reached the room he saw that Rachel was yelling at Quinn. And he really didn't want to stop it. He was proud of Rachel for finally sticking up for herself.

After everything was settled down and everyone was sitting he came into the room pretending he didn't here anything that just happened. And just as he came in Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue can I take the floor?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing Rach, come on up." He said

Rachel went over to the band and told them what song to play, and then she went to stand in the middle of the classroom with the microphone in her hand.

**You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like a nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man**

**Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
>but you don't know, what you don't know...<br>**

Rachel walked up to Quinn, bent down to her level, and sang the next part about two inches from her face.

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
><strong>

After that Rachel got up walked around to Finn who was on the other side of the room sitting in aww, watching his hot girlfriend bitch at his ex- girlfriend, and ruffled his hair.

**You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again**

**I bet you got pushed around  
>Somebody made you cold<br>But the cycle ends right now  
>Cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know, what you don't know...**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?**

**And I can see you years from now in a bar  
>Talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<br>But all you are is mean**

**All you are is mean  
>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?**

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE AN UGLY BITCH WHO CAN'T KEEP HER HANDS OF MY MAN?" Quinn yells right after the song is over.

By this time Santana is already out of her seat, charging at Quinn, Mercedes who's trying to hold her back, and Finn is trying to get Rachel out of the room as fast as possible. And everyone else is watching this happen with their mouths hanging open.

But before anything else could happen Mr. Schue started yelling.

**Im probably not gunna fallow the season 2 story line cuz I have other ideas so… review if anything. And Im always open to suggestions.**


	8. Changes

**Oh my god! I'm SOOOOO sorry! I've been so busy with school and soccer. But I'm back and I'm trying! So now where were we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, cuz if I did Finchel would have never broken up!**

* * *

><p>"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Mr. Schue.<p>

No one has ever heard him so mad before. Everyone was so scared that the actually sat down. Before Finn got Rachel out of the room Mr. Schue said "Hey Finchel, you guys aren't going anywhere. I want everyone to hear this."

So Finn sat down, with Rachel in his lap, Santana on his left, and Puck on his right, just in case anything else happened.

"This is unacceptable." Mr. Schue said calmly but firmly, like he wasn't kidding. "We are supposed to be a family. And we might go through some occasional fights but this is just unacceptable. Some of you are to jealous" He said looking at Quinn. "Some of you are to over protective, or are starting to get to over protective." He said looking at Santana, Puck, and Finn.

Puck and Rachel have been best friends since this summer and he was so protective sometimes, just like an older brother.

"And some of you are the victims." He looked apologetically at Rachel and Kurt. "And I'm so sorry for that. But some things are going to change around here. Like the fact that" He looked directly at Quinn as he said the next part. "Quinn you are kicked out of glee club." **(A/N ya ik they kicked Santana out of the club the first episode but its different here)**

"What!" Quinn looked about ready to punch someone.

"Quinn you have caused most of the damage. You always make fun of Rachel, you never stand up for this club, you always try to get the football players to quit for your sake, and you only care about popularity. If you really were part of this family we wouldn't be having this talk right now." Mr. Schue said like he was trying to make everything easy.

"This is all your fault Man-Hands! You make my life a living hell! I'm gunna make sure your life is a living hell too." Quinn shouted. She was about to jump on Rachel when Sam held her back.

Mr. Schue has had enough. "Quinn to the office! NOW! You guys are dismissed for today. See you tomorrow."

Finchel were the first out of the room. Fallowed by Puck and Santana, and everyone else. When everyone was out of the room they saw Rachel crying into Finn's chest in the middle of the hallway. Santana and Puck were the first ones to run to them.

"Rach are you ok? Puck and Santana said in unison.

"Ya just stressed I guess." Rachel sniffled into Finn's chest again.

"Hey Rach, lets go home, you had a pretty tough day." Finn suggested

"Yeah, sure, lets go. Noah, San wanna come?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, lets go" They said in unison once again.

Rachel got into Finn's car while Santana got into Puck's. Rachel had a feeling this was the beginning of an awesome friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? And I have a question should I have a Quinn in the office? And can I skip the wedding and just have some flashbacks in future chapters including the wedding? I'm not posting the next chapter unless I get at least 5 answers.<strong>


	9. authors note

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, its not. I just read some spoilers about episode 5 of glee and guess what I just found out! Dnt keep reading if you dnt wanna know major spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I just found out that Finchel and Klaine will both loose their virginities in this episode. So I was thinking about make something of that sort in the future. What do u say? If you don't believe the rumors theres a link on my profile from a trusted source so go check it out now.<strong>


	10. a change for Rachel

**Heyyy so no Quinn Chapter cuz im that mean… but im officially going to try to write at least once a week.**

**Anyway…. On with the story….. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee…. Or back to December**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of the office. She was suspended for 3 days. As she was walking down the hallway she softly started singing.<p>

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while_

Y_ou've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>  
><em>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

She then started thinking about all the times that she and Finn were in the hot tub.

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

Then about how she messed up with Puck.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
><em>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>

She made it to her car without anyone noticing her. And that's when she started bawling.

**_mean while_**

Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Puck were all at Rachel's house when they started to get hungry.

"Hey Finn if we order take out from Breadstix will you and Noah drive over and pick it up?" Rachel asked because she knew Santana and Finn loved their food.

"Sure babe, what do you want?" Finn asked fishing his phone from his pocket.

Rachel had to think a second. "Can we get the appetizer of Chicken Wings and the all you can eat soup, salad, breadsticks combo for $8.99?" She asked, getting weird looks from her two best friends and boyfriend.

"What?" Rachel asked after about 30 seconds of them staring at her.

"Did you just say you wanted chicken wings?" Finn asked really surprised.

"Umm ya?" she asked getting confused.

Santana spoke next. "Aren't you Vegan?"

Then she remembered. She hasn't told anyone yet. "Oh I decided I couldn't be a vegan, Bacon just tastes so good!" Rachel says getting excited (A/N I REALLY love bacon)

Puck was next. "She's back to normal!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Everyone fell over in laughter.

After about 2 minutes Finn said "Ok let's order my girlfriend some of the best wings in town."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I don't know the menu at breadstix so I made something up for this storyline. Anyway please review, ill try posting again next week.<strong>


	11. Opening up with feelings

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! School has been kicking my ass and its horrible! Anyway on with the story cuz I'm writing again. Remember to read my new story Puck's little sister. It's a Finchel and Quick story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Cuz if I did Finchel sex would happen in every episode.**

* * *

><p>After eating the best chicken wings in town the four amigos were sitting around watching Just Go With It when Puck screamed out "I can't take this no more! Me and Finn are going to the store and we are bringing back stuff to make the best sundaes anyone has every seen. Come on Finn."<p>

When they got up Santana yelled "Don't forget the gummy bears"

When she heard the door slam shut she turned to Rachel. "Hey Rach I need your help with something"

Rachel turned to face Santana "What do you need help with San?"

"I need to tell Puck that I love him. But I want to sing it, and I know the perfect song, but I need your help. I was thinking of performing it in glee tomorrow. Will you help me?"

Rachel already loved the idea and said "What song did u have in mind?"

"I was thinking …." **(A/N u honestly think I would tell you before they sang it?)**

"San that's prefect!" Rachel screamed "Lets practice before the boys get back."

* * *

><p>After the boys got back from the store they made the BEST sundaes any of them have ever tasted. But soon Rachel's dads came home and told everyone to go home.<p>

So now Rachel was sitting in Glee club waiting for Mr. Schue to come in so Santana can let out her true feelings.

Just when Mr. Schue walked in Santana raised her hand. "Mr. Schue Rachel and I prepared an awesome number for two special guys."

Mr. Schue was surprised that Santana raised her hand and all he said was "Just do your thing girls."

Rachel went up to the band and whispered them the song to play. But before they started playing she said "We need to go the auditorium."

When they got there the lights when of and the song started playing.

(_Santana, _**Rachel, **Together)

_Heeeeeeyyyyy Yeaaaahhhhhhh_

_Just do your thang honey!  
><em>  
><strong>I could feel it from the start,<br>Couldn't stand to be apart**.

_Something about you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<em>

_Don't know what you did boy but  
>You had it and I've been hooked ever since.<br>I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
>I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense<em>.

**Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.**

Just do your thang honey!

At this point Rachel and Santana came of stage and started to dance around Finn and Puck who were sitting in the front row of the auditorium.**  
><strong>  
><em>Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you<br>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

**(what you do).**

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
>You got soul, you got class.<p>

_You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Just do your thang honey!

**Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
>Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
>You're the light that I needed.<strong>

_You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
>So keep on givin' it up! <em>

Santana and Rachel pulled both boys on stage, put them in the middle, and started singing straight to them._  
><em>  
><strong>Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend<strong>.

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense._

**Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!**

_Oooooooo, oh!_

Then they started dancing around them.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<p>

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
>You got soul, you got class.<p>

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<br>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
>Ain't no other man but you<p>

!

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<em>

**Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<strong>

**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

**(what you do).**

**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**

Here they both came way to close the boys about to kiss them then truned around and kept dancing

_(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)_

**You got soul, you got class.**

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah_!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Then they finally let the boys kiss them.

Then Santana said really quietly "I love you Puck"

"I love you to San."

The only people that heard them were two best friends, who at the end came into a huge group huge on stage. They didn't even notice all the applause coming from the glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably my favorite chapter. the song is Ain't No Other Man by Christina Augulera. i would suggest listening and re reading the song part again. iwas listening to the song when writing this chapter. anyway reviews are love <strong>

**~ Finchelfan4evr**


	12. Survivor

**Sorry! It's been a while, but I'm here now! **

**Be sure to check out my other story Puck's Little Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Please, do u honestly think that I could own such a big franchise?**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, Santana wow, just wow that was amazing!" Mr. Schue said after everyone calmed down.<p>

Little did they know that Quinn was listening to everything.

"Wow, look at that. Man-hands and Boobs McGee both have my sloppy seconds" Quinn says while clapping sarcastically.

Puck and Finn got in front of Rachel like security guards and Santana standing in front of them ready for a fight.

"What the hell are you doing here Tubbers?" asked Santana pissed of because as far as she knew, she slept with Puck first.

"Picking up my homework, after man-hands over there got me suspended for threatening her."

"There should have been way more you should have been suspended for Bitch!" Rachel screamed from behind the boys.

"And you shouldn't be on this Earth! Do you honestly think that your dads actually love you? Please they probably do everything in their power to get rid you and that honker you have."

"You fucking bitch!" Rachel yelled. That's when she ran up from behind Finn and Puck and ran to attack.

She knocked her over, and slapped her across the face. She was about to do it again but before she could so anything Finn picked her up and dragged her away saying "Rach, she's not even worth it."

Everyone was standing of to the side, watching, amazed that Rachel Berry, a 5'2 girl who weighs 90 lbs, has that much strength to do something like that to Quinn Fabray.

Everything turned around then, Sam took Quinn and pulled her out of the auditorium. That's when the music started.

**Rachel:**

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

**Finn:**_  
>Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side<em>

**Rachel:**_  
>But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong<br>And I grew strong  
>And I learned how to get along<br>_

**Santana:**_  
>And so you're back from outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
>I should have changed that stupid lock<br>I should have made you leave your key  
>If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me<em>

**Puck:**_  
>oh now, go walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>Cause you're not welcome anymore<em>

**Rachel:**_  
>Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?<br>Did you think I'd crumble?  
>Did you think I'd lay down and die?<em>

**All of New Directions:**_  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm not gon give up (What?)  
>I'm not gon stop (What?)<br>I'm gon work harder (What?)  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm gonna make it (What?)  
>I will survive (What?)<br>Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**Kurt:**_  
>It took all the strength I had not to fall apart<br>Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
>And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high  
><em>

**New Directions:**_  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm not gon give up (What?)  
>I'm not gon stop (What?)<br>I'm gon work harder (What?)  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm gonna make it (What?)  
>I will survive (What?)<br>Keep on survivin' (What?)  
><em>

**Mercedes:**_  
>Thought I couldn't breathe without you<br>I'm inhaling  
>You thought I couldn't see without you<br>Perfect vision  
>You thought I couldn't last without you<br>But I'm lastin'  
>You thought that I would die without you<br>But I'm livin'_

**Rachel:**_  
>Thought that I would fail without you<br>But I'm on top  
>Thought it would be over by now<br>But it won't stop  
>Thought that I would self destruct<br>But I'm still here  
>Even in my years to come<br>I'm still gon be here  
><em>

**New Directions:**_  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm not gon give up (What?)  
>I'm not gon stop (What?)<br>I'm gon work harder (What?)  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm gonna make it (What?)  
>I will survive (What?)<br>Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
><em>I'm not gon give up (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm not gon stop (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm gon work harder (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm a survivor (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it (What?)<em>  
><em>I will survive (What?)<em>  
><em>Keep on survivin' (What?)<em>

_On no no I_  
><em>I will survive<em>  
><em>For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive<em>  
><em>I've got all my life to live<em>  
><em>And I've got all my love to give<em>  
><em>I'll survive<em>  
><em>I will survive<em>  
><em>Hey hey<em>

**Rachel:**_  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm not gon give up (What?)  
>I'm not gon stop (What?)<br>I'm gon work harder (What?)  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm gonna make it (What?)  
>I will survive (What?)<br>Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I will survive_

"You are a survivor Rachel. You went through so much crap and you need to calm down, and be in a safe environment." Mercedes said.

"And I know exactly how to do that." Rachel said and walked out the door to a certain office in the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So where do you think Rachel's goin? You'll soon find out!<strong>

**Reviews = 3**

**~Finchelfan4evr**


	13. A new leaf

**I know I suck, but I'm back. I'm trying, let's just say life sucks.**

* * *

><p>Rachel stomped down to the office that no one dared enter. But she was feeling fearless. Without permission, Rachel stormed into Sue Sylvester's office, and without a thought, with all the power in her voice, she demanded "I'm trying out for the Cheerios and you can't say no."<p>

With that Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and the rest of the Cheerios, including Sue, walked into the gym.

**Rachel:**

Once upon time  
>A few mistakes ago<br>I was in your sights  
>You got me alone<br>You found me  
>You found me<br>You found me

**Santana:****  
><strong>  
>I guess you didn't care<br>And I guess I liked that  
>And when I fell hard<br>You took a step back  
>Without me, without me, without me<p>

**Brittany:**

And he's long gone  
>When he's next to me<br>And I realize the blame is on me

**All three:**

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Till you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

**Brittany:**

No apologies  
>He'll never see you cry<br>Pretend he doesn't know  
>That he's the reason why<br>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

**Rachel:**

And I heard you moved on  
>From whispers on the street<br>A new notch in your belt  
>Is all I'll ever be<br>And now I see, now I see, now I see  
>He was long gone<br>When he met me  
>And I realize the joke is on me<p>

**Rachel and Santana:**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Till you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

**All three:**

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
>That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything<br>Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Till you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places i'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

**Rachel:**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

The song and the dance routine ended, and all the girls were panting heavily, looking at Sue, and waiting for a response. They didn't hear the claps of the glee club members in the background. All Rachel wanted was to hear Sue's answer. "Looks like I found myself a new captain of the Cheerios."

That's when the gym door slammed closed and Quinn walked out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried! I really did, I hope the comeback isn't as bad as I think.<strong>


End file.
